


木蘭同人本《漠荒》三創

by elchrists



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>木蘭同人本《漠荒》三創，感謝LPS與Hikari給予授權。<br/>本文所有設定都基於《漠荒》上冊漫畫之衍伸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	木蘭同人本《漠荒》三創

　　北方的天幕又黑又深，羅列的星子有如粉塵般遙遠又渺小。李翔裹著不合身的裘皮長袍躺在乾燥的黃草地上，手掌朝天空張開，五指抓攫向著天幕一抓，帶起微微的一陣風。飄散在鼻前的是柴火燃燒特有的木頭味，帶著一點餘下的肉香和酒香。盛宴過後，帳篷外遺留下的是嗶剝作響的篝火聲，以及一些隱隱約約傳過來的，男人們的打呼聲。  
　　  
　　萬籟俱寂，一望無際的天幕與草幕，彷彿天與地之間只剩下李翔這麼一個人，一個被選擇性遺忘在北荒的棄子。  
　　  
　　直到他聽到一陣窸窣的摩娑聲。那是匈奴所穿的馬皮靴走過草原時所帶起的堪稱溫柔的聲響。  
　　  
　　── _不教胡馬渡陰山。_  
　　  
　　一只水袋隨後被隨意的丟到李翔的身側。隔著水袋，李翔感受到一陣舒服的熱度，他卻伸手將牛皮製的袋子推開，然後坐起來，改變自己的姿勢。  
　　  
　　 _但使龍城飛將在。_  
　　  
　　從身上略大的裘皮長袍中，李翔抽出匕首，一個健步起身劃向單于的脖頸。單于卻只是微微退步，毫不在意的化解掉他擺蕩時的力道。李翔再一次踏步、窮追而上，這一次單于側過臉，任憑李翔的刀刃在皮膚上帶出一層血線。匈奴人的首領如鷹般黝黑銳利的眼珠瞬也不瞬，像是在估量眼前的中原男人對於自己的殺意究竟有多少決心。  
　　  
　　一句萬里長征人未還，這之中的未還之人，何嘗不是也包含了匈奴一族。李翔緊咬牙根，拿刀的手用力到微微顫抖。他的腦海中總是會出現兩名匈奴的孩子，還不到單于腰部的年幼的孩子。於是那把銳利的刀鋒停在單于的頸側，卻遲遲下不去手，中原人與蒙古族之間的債，他說不清，也看不透。  
　　  
　　單于保持著姿勢不做任何動作，望著他的眼睛卻從一開始的尖銳逐漸趨於平靜。漆黑的瞳孔一如北方天際般深黝，而且深邃，因而能夠同時包含太多種情緒。秦時明月，漢時關。邊塞的荒涼，胡馬嘶鳴，衛士的戍守，北夷胡族，風吹草低。  
　　  
　　「……我不能。」  
　　  
　　李翔幾乎是囁嚅著說出口的。  
　　  
　　在這句話後，單于終於歛下眼，中止了兩人的視線交會。那是由於匈奴首領彎下身子，粗壯的手臂撿起那只草叢裡，被李翔所推開的取暖用熱水袋，將之重新交至李翔懷裡。  
　　  
　　「你當然能。」  
　　  
　　草原的霸主，低沉而堅定的下了這麼句定論。


End file.
